Cazadores y Titanes
by QarenMelyzha9855
Summary: Los personajes siguientes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. ¿Alguna vez has tenido una maldición? Todo era tranquilo, un domingo con la familia cuando Hera Blackwood pudo apreciar la peor pesadilla de su vida. Habían pasado casi dos mil años desde su última invasión, llevando al hombre a la casi a la extinción.
1. Prologo

Prologo

¿Alguna vez has tenido una _maldición_? Una en la que eres el único que puede ver cosas que los demás no pueden. Una maldición que te obligaba a actuar con cautela o todo el mundo te tacharía por un loco esquizofrénico.

Son pocos los que _heredaron_ esta "habilidad" de quien-quiera-que-fuese. Y todavía son menos quienes continúan con sus vidas al descubrir este don.La mayoría soporta unos cuantos días, incluso dos o tres semanas para después tirar la toalla y quitarse la vida.

Se desconoce el nacimiento de esta habilidad y preferiría no saberlo, ni siquiera enterarme de la desesperación, el temor y la locura que sufrieron nuestros antecesores tras descubrir que sus ojos podían ver más allá de la realidad.

Al principio pensé que solo eran imaginaciones mías por el hecho de haberme dormido tarde, haber leído más de la cuenta o por haber jugado videojuegos desmedidamente. Pensé que solo eran ilusiones, que me encontraba soñando despierta como siempre cuando una criatura con los aspectos físicos de un humano apareció y tomo a una persona al mismo tiempo que se la tragaba. Aun podía recordar su expresión de inmenso terror hasta que su cabeza desapareció en la boca de aquel titán. Cosa que antes me daba pavor y asco, más ahora, es algo normal; sé que lo que digo suena crudo, pero es la verdad. En algún momento, tienes que ver eso como algo normal.

Y ahora se preguntaran. ¿Lo que viste fue… un titán? Debo decir que así es. Eso era lo que nosotros veíamos, mientras el resto del mundo continuaba ciego de su existencia. Teníamos que ser muy precavidos para que ninguna persona nos viera al entrar en acción. ¿Quién creería que sucedía al ver personas volando en los aires al momento que se clavaba en algo que no existía? Nadie. Nadie lo creería. Aunque fue tarde, tras darme cuenta que ni siquiera el mundo nos veía al entrar en acción.

Y regresando con esas criaturas, ¿cómo es que aparecen? Resulta algo extraño y aun no puedo comprenderlo: El cielo se tornaba de un color verde musgo al momento que las nubes comenzaban a girar de forma violenta, terminando por aparecer un rayo de color celeste. Después de ello, nuestros _invitados_ aparecían.

Para que el mundo se enterara de su presencia o más bien para que ellos pasaran a nuestro mundo, llegamos a la deducción de que debían ingerir un humano, algunos más avanzados —los catalogábamos por estatura: 7, 10 o hasta 15 metros; o de comportamiento extraño— incluso hasta cinco personas y así entrar por completo a la realidad. Lo sé, aquello también me resultaba muy raro, y a la vez irrelevante y estúpido, pero así es el proceso para que los titanes entren al mundo de los humanos. Pero había tantas cosas que desconocía, aun me consideraba una novata a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo con ellos.

Entonces, ahí entrabamos nosotros. Los Cazadores, así es como nos llamábamos; los únicas personas con la maldición de poder ver el otro lado de nuestra realidad. O más bien a las criaturas que pasan a ella.

Muchos de mis superiores, me habían explicado que dos mil años atrás, ellos habían existido, más el mundo podía verlos y los llevaron al borde de la extinción hasta que el hombre, dejando sus indiferencias a un lado, formo alianzas y construyeron tres murallas: María, Sina y Rose. Desgraciadamente, se tiene escasa información de nuestros antecesores. Más que gracias a un gran escuadrón, fue que eliminaron a todos los titanes.

Pero ahora han regresado, quizás con el mismo propósito, pero con la ventaja de que el hombre no lo puede ver, excepto los Cazadores.

El Gobierno no tenía ni idea de esto y así lo preferíamos. Nos considerábamos una secta secreta. Aunque tampoco teníamos un líder concreto, cada quien tenía a su _líder_, por decirlo así. Solo que eran algo escasos. Al principio algunos solicitaron reunir a todos los _Jäger_ del mundo para un líder que dirija a todos los clanes, más nadie se puso de acuerdo y continuamos como en el principio.

Sinceramente, lo único que yo espero es poder un día descansar de todo esto. Más nadie me dijo que todo esto sería el principio. Nadie me dijo que desde que conocí a ese idiota, la humanidad estaría sobre mis malditos hombros. Nadie me dijo que yo realmente era un maldito monstruo.

¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?


	2. Chapter I

_Algo fuera de este mundo_

La radio sonaba, en la estación favorita de su padre, más Hera Blackwood lo ignoraba al momento que se colocaba los auriculares, escuchando una rara mezcla de música electrónica con el bellísimo sonido del violín. Al principio le parecía extraña aquella combinación, pero termino amándolo. Después, canciones al azar se hicieron presentes, mientras jugueteaba con el colgante de su celular, tarareando de vez en cuando.

No era más que otro domingo familiar en uno claro día en el oeste Inglaterra; después de ir a misa, almorzar e ir a comprar ropa nueva para su madre y libros nuevos para la pelinegra de ojos verdes, los cuales esperaba impacientemente por leerlos tras llegar a casa.

Mantenía la mirada fija en la ventanilla, como siempre imaginando cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera: Fingir ser un agente que es perseguido y en cualquier momento aparecía algún villano del otro lado del carril, más ella estaría lista con una AK-41; o que un chico de mirada particular apareciera en la ventana y le extendería la mano para salir volando, huyendo del monótono mundo que la rodeaba. Mientras la música avivaba más su imaginación. Pero fue el repentino color del cielo el cual capto su total atención, más no les dijo nada a sus padres puesto que se encontraba inmersa en lo que veía como para hablar. Ya ellos lo verían también. ¿Verdad?

Parte del cielo era un color parecido al verde de los árboles en temporada mientras las nubes giraban lentamente al principio hasta parecer que de un momento a otro iba a crearse un tornado cuando un hermoso, único y mortal rayo celeste apareció. «_Pero, ¿qué rayos fue eso?_», pensó un tanto alarmada. « _¿Por qué mis padres no lo notan?_ —Volteo a verlos, mas ellos continuaban como si nada hubiese ocurrido—. _¿Acaso no lo vieron? No, es imposible que no lo hayan visto. También las otras personas. ¿Fui la única?_», se cuestionaba una y otra vez, mientras parpadeaba un par de veces sin apartar la vista del lugar, queriendo preguntar a sus padres si habían visto ese extraño fenómenos, pero callo.

La piel se le erizo, mientras todo su cuerpo se paralizaba, evitando que algún grito se escapara de sus labios al reparar en aquella bestia. No. Eso no era una bestia: Era sumamente alto, tal vez media doce o trece metros, y tenía los aspectos físicos de un humano, solo que no contaba con aparatos reproductores.

Miraba hacia todos lados para luego echarse andar en la angosta avenida.

-¿Qué nadie lo ve? —Susurro en voz baja, inaudible para sus padres—. ¿P-por qué nadie huye de él? —Se preguntaba con la voz algo quebrada—. ¿Por qué…?

La criatura se detuvo al momento que se agachaba. Ella supuso lo peor tras tensarse y su corazón comenzó a desbocársele como potro salvaje al ver a una persona entre sus espeluznantes y gigantescas manos, pero la gente no parecía darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando; nadie trataba de… ¡¿Pero a quién diablos debían avisar?! ¡Esa cosa era un titán! ¡Un titán! ¿Qué mierda hacia una criatura como esa en un mundo como este? En primer lugar, no deberían ni de existir, más que en cuentos de hadas es todo. ¡Todo! Pero ahí se encontraba. Y Hera podía verlo, la única que podía verlo.

Pudo apreciar el último momento de vida de esa mujer después de que aquel titán le arrancara la cabeza de un mordisco.

Solamente lloraba con ojos aterrados, estaba demasiado impactada como para gritar despavorida. Se desparramo en su asiento con una mano en la boca, aun no creyendo lo que había visto.

«_Pero, ¿qué ha sido eso?_», pensó mientras temblaba.


	3. Chapter II

_Ha florecido la habilidad Jäger_

Tras llegar a casa, ella bajo del auto aun con ese estado catatónico y se encerró en la habitación, no antes de que su madre le avisara que iría a comprar el mandado en compañía de su hermana. Ella tan solo asintió.

Y al estar a salvo en su recamara se soltó a llorar por culpa del miedo, temiendo por un momento al mundo exterior, temiendo que en algún momento uno de ellos apareciera y destruyera su casa, y se la comiera.

Se adentró en su cama con sigilo y cubrió todo su cuerpo con el edredón de estampado de estrellas sin dejar de temblar, como si con ello pudiese repeler cualquier mal que la acechara, cualquier ser que intentara hacerle daño.

-Por favor —sollozaba—. Que eso solo haya sido mi imaginación, por favor. Lo que vi no es real… ¡No lo es!

Continúo llorando hasta quedarse completamente dormida. Más sus pesadillas despertaron bruscamente, sin piedad alguna para dejarla despertar, mientras la pelinegra veía como más y más titanes aparecían, como los rayos caían una y otra y otra vez; comiéndose a toda persona que se cruzara en su mortal camino. ¡Pero nadie se daba cuenta!

Hera no paraba de gritar y llorar, deseando poder hacer algo por ellos, poder salvarlos de la muerte, más lo único que podía hacer era observar, llorar y gritar hasta hacer arder su garganta. Mientras la gente que la veía la tachaba de demente.

Su cuerpo fue cubierto por una enorme mano a lo que su corazón dejo de latir por una fracción de segundos mientras sus ojos parecían salir de sus orbitas y se encontró cara a cara con uno de ellos. Parecía que sonreía, pero eso era lo que menos importaba, sino esas hileras de dientes, eran demasiados para cualquier criatura. Y solo la miraba como alimento.

-N-no… —balbuceo con una voz cortante—. Y-yo… yo no debería m-morir a-así.

Comenzó a patalear y a pedir ayuda desesperadamente tras reaccionar al fin, más nadie parecía darse cuenta de ello. Como si ellos dos no existieran. Y poco a poco fue acercándose a su apestosa boca, y Hera logro detectar partes humanas entre sus dientes, aumentando sus gritos hasta el final. Hasta que la criatura al fin se la trago como era lógico. Ella intento salvarse, moviéndose por su viscosa lengua, pero se resbalaba hasta al fin estar en su garganta y de ahí a su estómago, y tras entrar en contacto con éste su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse a lo que sus gritos de dolor fueron tan indescriptibles, que de solo recordarlo le causaban escalofríos.

La pelinegra despertó al fin con el pulso a mil por hora y el cuerpo bañado en sudor. Miro su entorno una y otra vez verificando que todo estuviera en orden; tocaba su cuerpo, el cual estaba en perfectas condiciones. Regreso la cabeza a la almohada al momento que cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a respirar hondo un par de veces hasta calmarse por completo.

«_Solo fue una pesadilla _—pensó—. _Gracias al cielo era una pesadilla_».

Miro el reloj que se encontraba sobre la cómoda que estaba a lado de su cama. Las cuatro de la mañana en punto. Suspiro cansada para después salir de la cama y arrastro los pies hacia el cuarto de baño. Abrió un poco el agua caliente, mientras se despojaba de su ropa y esperaba con el cuerpo cubierto por una toalla. No había mejor manera para calmarse que una ducha larga y caliente. Dejo la toalla a un lado y se adentró en la bañera cuando de ésta comenzó a salir algo de vapor; abrió ligeramente el agua fría y después sumergió su cuerpo al momento que daba un largo suspiro.

Y después de una larga ducha, salió del cuarto de baño y se adentró temblorosa y de nueva cuenta a la cama, esperando no volver a soñar con esas cosas a lo que muy en su interior comenzó a rezar hasta quedarse dormida de nuevo. Al principio no soñó nada. Se encontraba entre las tinieblas de su mente y echa un ovillo con la frente sobre sus rodillas, sollozando más no sabía por qué.

Pasos gigantescos se escuchaban detrás de ella y a lo lejos, e inmediatamente, sin mirar en ningún momento hacia atrás comenzó a arrastrar en el suelo negro como una niña totalmente asustada; sus piernas estaban entumecidas como para correr y sintió arder sus rodillas. Los pasos cesaron misteriosamente y fueron reemplazados por un estruendoso ruido, como un árbol que cae cuando el leñador corta el tronco hasta el otro extremo; cayendo a un lado de Hera. Ésta volteo lentamente la mirada, más fue la sorpresa la que ocupo las facciones de su rostro al ver que el titán estaba muerto y su cuerpo comenzaba a carcomerse, como si su cuerpo conservara una especie de ácido que se _activara_ al percibir que la criatura ha muerto, al mismo tiempo que desprendía un humo con un olor indescriptible, pero sumamente horrible.

La pelinegra de ojos verdes alzo la vista hacia el cielo anaranjado a causa del atardecer, la oscuridad se había disuelto al fin. Miro hacia todas direcciones, pero no había ni una sola alma a su alrededor, ni más titanes a lo que se preguntó cómo o quién lo mato. Se levantó con algo de torpeza, volvió a mirar su entorno. Nada. Solo ella.

El cuerpo del titán ya solo eran huesos y el humo no cesaba hasta que el trabajo de desaparecer el cuerpo estuviera hecho, o al menos eso pensó Hera.

«_Felicidades _—dijo el eco de una voz. De inmediato Hera comenzó a buscarla, mas solo encontraba el vacío del parque—_. Has concebido el don Jäger_».

«_El… El _don_ Jäger _—repitió la pelinegra con extrañeza, levanto la mirada al cielo y hablo fuerte el claro—. _¡Yo no hice nada! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Lo único que hice fue huir como un conejo asustado; ¡esa bestia se murió sola!_».

El silencio prevaleció por unos minutos, pero Hera se mostraba impaciente por la respuesta. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando con exactitud. ¿Don Jäger? ¿Qué rayos era eso? Camino sin rumbo, esperando a encontrarse con alguien, con el de esa voz, decirle que deje de jugar con su mente, dejar de hacerla sentir con miedo.

Una respiración comenzó a sentirse detrás de ella, pero la pelinegra no pudo girar el cuerpo para encarar a dicha persona; era como si ésta no se lo permitiera.

Una voz de un hombre, o más bien la de un muchacho fue la que hablo, estremeciendo su cuerpo.

«_Bienvenida _—dijo y Hera no entendió—. _Desde ahora eres un Cazador…_»

El sol poco a poco se asomaba entre las colinas, avisando el comenzar del día. Un castaño de ojos color marrón verdoso limpiaba su mejilla al percatarse que había sangre de titán en ella. Era el quinto que había exterminado por aquella ocasión y se encontraba totalmente exhausto, pero sobre todo molesto puesto que ninguno de sus compañeros había llegado a ayudarle, ni a esa hora dieron señal de vida. Aunque también lo alarmo un poco, temiendo que ellos hayan caído en batalla, pero ya lo hubiera sabido.

Pateo una roca lo suficientemente fuerte como para que esta saliera disparada hasta perderse en la leve penumbra. «_Malditos holgazanes de Sasha y Connie _—pensó molesto—. _Una mierda, sería un milagro que están ellos muertos, simplemente se cansaron demasiado rápido y se largaron al refugio. Dejándome todo el resto del trabajo_». Pateó otra roca.

Observó el cuerpo en aquella inmediata descomposición, silbo por debajo y guardo sus espadas en los respectivos compartimentos de su equipo para después echarse andar de vuelta a _casa_.

Jean Kirschtein, así era como se llamaba aquel chico. Un Cazador. Una persona con la maldición Jäger. De los únicos que continuaron con esto. Al principio pensó que se había vuelto loco a causa de las drogas que consumía a la edad de quince años. Motivo de ello. Sencillo: Desde pequeño se juntaba con la basura del vecindario. Arrestado tres veces por consumo de marihuana, una de ellas por venta de la misma. No tenía hogar, lo habían encontrado en un contenedor de basura; un jodido perro lo había encontrado para después ser descubierto por una pareja, la cual la llevo a una casa-hogar. Dado en adopción más de seis veces. No duraba ni el mes en cada familia. Toda su vida la vivió de casa en casa hasta ser mayor de edad. Muchos lo consideraban peligroso. Un perro callejero y salvaje que merecía ser _dormido_ como a todos los de su clase.

No tuvo estudios, pero a pesar de ellos parecía ser un chico muy inteligente, y se desconocía la forma en que hubiese aprendido tanto. Siempre se las arreglaba para salir de problemas hasta toparse con las drogas, las cuales debilitaron un poco su razón. Robaba para sobrevivir día a día, pero por raro que pareciera prefirió dejar los narcóticos para así poder vivir un poco más de tiempo, ya que a diferencia de los demás adictos, Jean podía estar semanas sin probar ni una sola pizca de mota, al parecer no tenía tanta adicción a ella. Solo la usaba para sentirse bien, dejar a un lado la soledad que lo atropellaba; sus problemas con el mundo entero.

Avisto su primer titán, después de unos cuantos meses de haber dejado a un lado las drogas. No se asustó, no lloro ni grito. Tan solo lo observo, rio entre dientes al momento que ladeaba la cabeza y continuaba caminando sin rumbo. «_Por Dios, creo que la droga es de efecto retardado _—pensó con ironía—. _Llevo casi seis meses sin probar nada… ¿Huh?_». Sintió que se elevaba, miro hacia abajo, el suelo se alejaba de sus zapatos con rapidez y las cosas parecían hacerse pequeñas. Y de pronto se encontraba frente lo que había visto, y por una fracción de segundo sintió temor, pero decidió remplazarlo por la ira.

-¡Oye! —Le grito furioso—. ¡Maldita cosa, bájame!

El ser con aspecto de humano parecía no entenderle. Movió su cabeza hacia atrás solo un poco, llevando la mano cerca de su boca al mismo tiempo que la abría. El castaño continúo gritándole que lo soltara. Contuvo la respiración cuando se percató que caía directo a la boca.

Era el fin, o eso pensaba él. Alguien lo había tomado bruscamente por la cintura y lo lanzo hacia los árboles. No fue una caída muy sutil y suave para Jean, pero al menos no se encontraría en el estómago del titán. Se levantó rápidamente y vio como alguien… ¡volaba hacia él! No. Parecía que usaba un aparato para desplazarse por el aire. Jean agudizo la vista, mas no lograba diferenciar el sexo de la persona, se movía muy rápido para sus luceros color marrón verdoso.

Tan solo pudo apreciar el corte final. La nuca del titán. Y éste se desplomo en la calle, causando un estruendo en todo el lugar. Algo como para asustar o alertar a la gente, más no vio a nadie que saliera de sus oficinas o negocios. Todo transcurría con normalidad, pero el castaño no podía aceptarlo.

Corrió hacia el cuerpo de la criatura, pero detuvo sus pasos al ver que este se desintegraba entre el humo. Reanudo sus pasos e intento tocar la piel del titán cuando una voz femenina y elegante lo detuvo.

-Si yo fuera tú, no lo tocaba.

Jean alzo la vista: -¿Eh?


	4. Chapter III

Era el fin, o eso pensaba él. Alguien lo había tomado bruscamente por la cintura y lo lanzo hacia los árboles. No fue una caída muy sutil y suave para Jean, pero al menos no se encontraría en el estómago del titán. Se levantó rápidamente y vio como alguien… ¡volaba hacia él! No. Parecía que usaba un aparato para desplazarse por el aire. Jean agudizo la vista, mas no lograba diferenciar el sexo de la persona, se movía muy rápido para sus luceros color marrón verdoso.

Tan solo pudo apreciar el corte final. La nuca del titán. Y éste se desplomo en la calle, causando un estruendo en todo el lugar. Algo como para asustar o alertar a la gente, más no vio a nadie que saliera de sus oficinas o negocios. Todo transcurría con normalidad, pero el castaño no podía aceptarlo.

Corrió hacia el cuerpo de la criatura, pero detuvo sus pasos al ver que este se desintegraba entre el humo. Reanudo sus pasos e intento tocar la piel del titán cuando una voz femenina y elegante lo detuvo.

-Si yo fuera tú, no lo tocaba.

Jean alzo la vista: -¿Eh?

~o~

_Una inútil entre nosotros_

Una mujer de cabello intensamente rojo y ojos hermosísimamente azules se plantó frente a él tras saltar con una ágil voltereta desde la nuca del titán. Jean la miro de pies a cabeza con el ceño fruncido, calzaba una ropa sencilla debajo del largo saco de cuero negro, pero más le llamo la atención el extraño equipamiento que portaba: Era un alambre de acero que se almacena dentro del cuerpo. Había dos ejes, que giran de forma independiente. Además de que cargaba unas especies de cajas metálicas donde portaba unas cuantas cuchillas. Lo miro con más lujo de detalla, deduciendo que el dispositivo de operación era aquella parte del funcionamiento del dispositivo en forma de cuadro negro. El cuerpo del cilindro debía contener una especie de gas comprimido, el cual era el que le daba el impulso para desplazarse en el aire. El ventilador de gas que poseía detrás de sí, era donde el gas soplaba directamente en el ventilador para hacerlo girar; la presión del gas se regulaba para manipular la salida.

Como se mencionó antes, Jean era inteligente. Si fuerte era deducir cómo funcionaban las cosas mecánicas, sobre todo gracias a las pandillas que le enseñaron para el arte del robo.

-¿A-así que c-con esto lo m-mataste? —Dijo Jean y ella miro su equipo a la vez que sonreía—. ¿Cómo funciona?

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros: -No tiene mucha gracia, solamente tienes que apuntar y disparar con el pistón en un objeto y luego activar el mecanismo de gas para desgranar a uno mismo hacia dicho objeto. Puedes desconectar el pistón y seguir avanzando. Y cosas así…

-¿Cómo es que tú lo viste y los demás no?

-Primero deberías de agradecer —dijo la mujer al mirarlo con seriedad.

Jean enarco las cejas ante su mirada para después encogerse de hombros.

-Estoy agradecido que me salvaras, ahora respóndeme.

-Es simple. Tú y yo tenemos la maldición Jäger. —Respondió con una voz muerta, tensando un poco el cuerpo del castaño—. Me llamo Némesis Hollow.

-Como el de las películas de zombi…

No completo la frase puesto que su compañera, de una manera impresionante y rápida, coloco su espada en la garganta del chico, algo molesta por la referencia a su nombre. Jean tan solo sonrió y Némesis se molestó ante su arrogancia; después regreso el arma a su lugar.

-Tranquila —alzo las manos el británico, aun con esa sonrisa—. No lo decía por molestar.

-Cierra el pico —se echó andar—. Y ven conmigo.

Así fue como comenzó su nueva vida. Así fue como se dio cuenta de que nació para ser un Cazador. El cómo desarrollo las mismas habilidades que la pelirroja, aunque no al mismo nivel que ella.

Tras desaparecer aquella bestia, Jean regreso al refugio con sus compañeros.

Una rara sensación atravesó su mente, mas no flaqueo durante el vuelo y tan solo sonrió a medias. «_Cadete nuevo_», dijo entre dientes al momento que se posicionaba en un árbol, después de ahí se arrastró a unos contenedores de basura vacíos. Aun no dejaba la ciudad, y el cuartel se encontraba fuera de este, lo que significaba que llegaría en una hora y media, así que prefirió quedarse detrás de los contenedores. Cerró los ojos para volver a encontrarse con ese tal cadete.

Una especialidad, o quizás una habilidad extra de Jean que desarrollo junto con su maldición era sentir a los nuevos solo que era limitado su _radar_ para localizarlos. Pero aun así a Némesis le sirvió de algo, pidiéndole que convenciera a la persona para participar a su lado como Cazadores. Desgraciadamente no muchos aceptaban o ya se habían suicidado. Necesitaban más de ellos, puestos que ultimadamente los titanes aparecían con mayor frecuencia, cosa que era inusual. Solamente aparecían cuatro a la semana, siete a lo mucho, pero no toda esa cantidad en un solo día y la pelirroja comenzaba a inquietarse por ello. Némesis había estado comunicándose con cazadores de otros estados, pero ellos no reportaban anomalías.

Jean comenzó a relajar los músculos para después darse el pequeño lujo de dormitar, roncando levemente mientras se adentraba en los sueños de la persona.

Abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una especie de parque, el cual se encontraba completamente solitario, dando un aspecto poco sombrío para su parecer. Ni un alma se encontraba…, a excepción de un titán de categoría de trece metros, el cual se dirigía hacia algo. Él supuso que sería dicha persona.

Oprimió un botón que se encontraba en uno de los costados de las cajas metálicas, pero antes de proceder a hacer aquella acción se quitó el equipo, el cual comenzó a moverse por sí solo, como si tuviera vida y de una manera sospechosamente silenciosa. Había desconectado el ventilador y sacado los tubos de gas antes también. Parecía estar doblándose el antiguo equipo de maniobras solo hasta el punto de que todo el equipo termino siendo una cajita de tamaño de un cubo de Rubik.

Guardo las cosas en su mochila, se la echó al hombro y corrió hacia el titán que le revelaría la identidad del nuevo recluta de los Cazadores. Pero sus impresiones se fueron por el drenaje tras apreciar sus luceros verdosos a la persona, quien se arrastraba por el suelo, llene de un auténtico pánico. Se trataba de una chica, de una intensa melena negra como boca de lobo y una piel un tanto clara.

«_Pero, ¿qué diablos es esto? _—Pensó Jean indignado—. _Si es más débil que una ardilla e inútil como los pezones en un hombre_», rio ante esto último para expirar un suspiro resignado al momento que preparaba de nueva cuenta su equipo de maniobras, el cual estuvo como nuevo en segundos. «_Y desgraciadamente así han resultado ser los últimos cuatro. ¿Por qué tengo que salvarles siempre yo el trasero?_».

Ágilmente y con rapidez se colocó el equipo tridimensional para así apuntar sin ninguna dificultad los aspersores hacia la nuca del titán. Y con gran elegancia y sin aplicar tanta fuerza, corto la zona. El extraño punto débil de estas bestias, y en cuestión de segundos el titán se desplomo a un lado de la pelinegra, quien se sobresaltó como un niño ante su primer temblor o algo por el estilo.

Jean, que se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de la criatura en estado de evaporación, miro a la joven de ojos claros y sonrió con malicia. «_Tal vez sea una inútil y asustadiza, pero al juzgar por su cara se ve que es alguien que aprende rápido y trata de enfrentar sus miedo; al menos no esta tan aterrada como los anteriores_».

-_Felicidades _—dijo él con una imponente voz, en la cual se sintió algo de eco y noto que la chica intento buscarlo, pero a causa del humo del titán su cuerpo no era visible para sus luceros—_. Has concebido el don Jäger_.

_-El… El _don_ Jäger _—repitió la pelinegra con extrañeza—. _¡Yo no hice nada! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Lo único que hice fue huir como un conejo asustado; ¡esa bestia se murió sola!_

El castaño suspiro con cierto aire de decepción e irritación. Al menos ella debió darle las gracias por salvarla de ese imaginario titán.

-No creo que a Némesis le agrade ella —susurro en voz extremadamente baja—. Espero no equivocarme o lo pagare con mi trasero.

Continuo con un ligero silencio para decidirse a bajar del cadáver, el cual solo quedaban huesos; se situó atrás de ella, muy cerca de ella a tal punto que su respiración chocaba con su cuello desnudo. Noto como esa pelinegra se estremecía y temblaba de miedo, más en ningún momento volteo.

-_Bienvenida _—dijo con voz extremadamente seria—. _Desde ahora eres un Cazador_.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando… Déjame en paz —se lamentó ella con voz atropellada.

-Es demasiado tarde, pequeña inútil e idiota chica —dijo él con tono burlón—. En una semana iremos a verte. Desde ahora considera tu vida un infierno.

Jean despertó desconcertado ante tan patética joven y por unos segundos se enfurruño en el suelo. «_No creo que nos sirva como Cazador; ¡peor aún! No entiendo cómo fue que aun así continúe con el plan_», pensaba tras levantarse y estirar placenteramente los huesos, tomo su equipo y se dirigió a la madriguera, esperando que su superior no se encontrara en dicho lugar, esperando los informes y si había detectado a un nuevo cazador.

Pero en cambio, Hera. Despertó más que asustada por aquel horripilante sueño, cayendo al suelo por causa del sobresalto tras despertar.


	5. Chapter IV

_LOS KYOJIN HAN REGRESADO_

Miro su entorno con la respiración entrecortada, la luz del sol mañanero se abría paso entre sus cortinas, iluminando gran parte de su habitación. Todo parecía normal y en orden, más ella sabía que realmente era todo lo contrario, mientras recapitulaba las palabras del muchacho antes de desaparecer y ella despertar. «_En una semana iremos a verte. Desde ahora considera tu vida un infierno_», fue lo último que le dijo y con el hecho de recordarlo su columna vertebral se estremeció por la conmoción.

Llevo las manos a su aterciopelado rostro al momento que exhalaba un profundo suspiro. Se había calmado un poco al menos y el terror ya no dominaba su cuerpo, o había disminuido un cincuenta y dos por ciento de su mente.

-Hera… —apareció su madre tras abrir la puerta—. ¿Todo en orden? —Pregunto al reparar en las facciones de su rostro.

-Sí. —Respondió torpemente al momento que se levantaba de la cama—. ¿Ya se van?

-Sí, recuerda que tu padre tenía trabajo fuera de la ciudad. Yo llegaré por ti, ¿a qué hora sales?

-Cuatro y media.

Su madre asintió al momento que le regalaba un tierno beso en la frente para después irse al trabajo.

Se levantó de la cama con cierto temor y las piernas le temblaban un poco. «_Necesito otra ducha_», pensó al momento que se adentraba en el cuarto de baño, mirando su reflejo en el enorme espejo rectangular, ahora entendía porque su madre la miro de momento inquieta. Tenía unas horribles ojeras debajo de los ojos, dándole un aire ciertamente demacrado y deprimente. Bostezo cansada y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Esta vez, duró menos en la regadera; cubrió su cuerpo con la bata y se dirigió al closet para elegir su vestimenta. No tardo ni cinco minutos, puesto que había decidió solamente que pantalones usar, ya que en su escuela preparatoria llevaban una camiseta como uniforme. Solamente eran dos colores: Blanca para los lunes y una gris opaco con el logo de la escuela para el resto de la semana. Decidió usar unos pantalones rectos y sus botas con aspecto militar de cierre y agujetas.

Tras cambiarse salió del cuarto cepillándose el cabello y bajo las escaleras con cierta pereza. Desayuno en silencio, era muy raro que cocinara con la televisión como hacía la gente común y corriente, más ella nunca lo hacía ni siquiera cuando lavaba los trastes o hacía los quehaceres cuando le tocaban. No. Todo para ella lo combinaba con la música, siempre se le vera con sus audífonos puestos. Algo raro, pero cada quien tiene su forma de hacer las cosas del hogar y de vivir su vida.

Regreso a la segunda planta, pero solo por ciertas cosas: Su mochila, las llaves de la casa y un libro al azar. Y se desparramo en el sofá, leyendo y esperando la hora de su partida a la preparatoria. No antes de checar el clima por medio del celular. Mínima de 8° y una máxima de 15°; soltó un suspiro y saco una chaqueta del armario que se encontraba debajo de las escaleras.

Sinceramente, Hera no quería salir de casa. Temía encontrarse con _ellos_. Temía saber que lo que había visto no se trataba de ningún sueño y lo que le había dicho tal muchacho se hiciera realidad. Ladeo la cabeza. «_Hoy solo será un día más de escuela. Un día más_», se decía una y otra vez, ignorando lo que leía o escuchaba. Miro el reloj que se encontraba en el libreo: 11: 52. Siempre se le iba volando el tiempo cuando leía. Cerró el libro y lo guardo en la mochila; tomo las llaves y camino a la puerta, no antes de presionar unos cuantos números en el aparato eléctrico, el cual comenzó a chillar. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y luego la misma. Camino por el pequeño camino de cemento que daba a la puerta delantera. Y al final se encamino por la ancha y larga calle, daría vuelta en la esquina, caminaría una o dos cuadras más hasta llegar a la avenida donde tomaría el autobús que la llevaría a su _preciada _preparatoria.

Veinte minutos: Diez en el autobús y otros diez caminando, ya se encontraba en el edificio que ocupaba toda una manzana. Dentro de éste había solamente tres edificios de derecha a izquierda, los cuales estaban conectados. Solamente el uno y el tres contaban con tres pisos de salones, mientras el dos en el segundo piso se encontraba Difusión Cultural y la Biblioteca, además del laboratorio de Ciencias Naturales. Mientras que en el tercer piso estaban las salas de Computación, Química e Inglés. En sí, según todo el mundo, la Preparatoria Wingate era de las mejores preparatorias de Inglaterra. Pero en lo que a Hera le concierne, no era ni buena ni mala. Solo una escuela más.

En fin, miro a todos lados por precaución, más no hubo _titanes _ni nadie que le hablara de eso del don Jäger. Pero se sintió más aliviada al no encontrarse con lo primero. Le mostro su identificación de estudiante al guardia: Un hombre alto, de espaldas anchas y de color, por no decir la palabra con «n». Respondía por el nombre de Nicholas Dap. Uno podría verlo y temerle, era enorme quizás sobrepasaba los dos metros, pero realmente el guardia Dap era muy agradable. Claro, si faltaba uno con la tarjeta o te equivocabas de camisa, salía a relucir su lado serio y de guardia de escuela, cosa que daba mucho miedo.

-Buenos días. —Dijo, aunque parecía un murmullo.

-Muy buenos días, señorita Blackwood —saludó Dap con una sonrisa a medias—. ¿Qué tal su fin de semana?

-Normal, ¿y el suyo?

-Esplendido.

Hera le dedico una sonrisa corta y volvió a la faceta seria tras alejarse del guardia, encaminándose hacia las escaleras que daban al pasillo del edifico tres y se sentó en ellas al momento que sacaba el libro y el celular junto con sus audífonos. Así era siempre. Llegaba una hora antes para convivir con sus amigos o adelantar tareas, las ventajas de estar estudiando de tarde, pensaba con una risa torcida y triste.

Aquel día solo tenía tres materias: Dos horas de Inglés, una hora de Historia y de Química. Amaba los lunes y también el viernes, puesto que también salía a las cuatro y media.

-Hola, buenos días. —Saludó alguien tras situarse enfrente de ella al bajar las escasas escaleras.

Hera alzo la vista de manera automática, encontrándose con un joven medianamente alto, delgado pero musculoso a la vez con un fornido pecho, el cual se podía apreciar muy bien debajo de aquella camisa blanca, ya que no traía chamarra, y eso que aquel día estaba haciendo algo de frío. Cabello corto y de color castaño claro o al menos lo de arriba, puesto que el tono se oscurecía hasta llegar a sus patillas. Poseía unas hermosas cejas largas y finas; sus ojos eran marrones claros con matices verdes, aunque a veces llegaba a tonalidades un poco más claras a causa de la poca fluorescencia que se proyectaba desde el lienzo cubierto de nubes grises.

Aquel castaño permaneció de pie, más ella continuaba leyendo después de una ojeada rápida a su compañero.

Nunca lo había visto, ni siquiera en los alrededores de la escuela. Quizás lo intercambiaron a mediados del tercer semestre, pensó ella sin interés, pero nunca había escuchado de semejantes situaciones o al menos no en el ámbito de la preparatoria.

-Me llamo Jean Kirschtein —se presentó con una sonrisa llena de confianza—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hera Blackwood —contesto con un hilillo de voz tras apartar la mirada del libro al mismo tiempo que guardaba el mismo en la mochila. Por una extraña razón, ese tal Jean no dejaría que terminara su lectura, aunque de todas formas dejaría de leer hasta que llegara su primer amigo de su grupo.

-Lindo nombre, ¿qué significa?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Le preguntó a secas, pero el rostro del castaño no cambiaba, aunque sus ojos se endurecieron un poco—. Porque si lo único que quieres es que te pase algún trabajo o si hiciste una apuesta para hablarme, o yo que sé, mejor…

-Mira —ahora su rostro se mostró serio, causando una cierta intriga en la chica—. No tengo todo el día. Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

-Dijeron que vendrían en una semana —susurro aterrada, ocultando su rostro con su largo y hermoso cabello negro—. Aléjate de mí —agrego con una voz temblorosa.

-¡Espera…!

Tomo sus cosas y corrió hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso del edificio tres, mientras Jean continuaba llamándola, tomando su mochila con torpeza, más ella siguió.

Jean se recargo en la pared no antes de arrojar su mochila al suelo por la frustración.

-Maldición —expuso entre dientes tras cruzarse de brazos, manteniendo la mirada en rumbo a las escaleras donde corrió su compañera de luceros verdes—. Espero que esto no me tome toda la semana o Némesis me pateara el trasero… ¿Eh?

La sangre comenzó a hervirle cuando reparo en un castaño del mismo color de ojos que Hera y una pelinegra de ojos azules, portando la ropa de la escuela. Aquellos muchachos de misma estatura se encaminaban hacia las escaleras, y solo el castaño sabía sus verdaderas intenciones. «_No pensé que volverían a mostrar sus horribles caras _—pensó—. _Al parecer no somos los únicos que necesitamos a la chica, pero para que ellos estén aquí… ¡Maldición, quiere decir que Hera está en peligro!_»

Jean de inmediato tomo su mochila y corrió hacía ellos hecho una furia.

-¡¿Qué diablos creen —exclamo tras alcanzarlos, tomando al castaño menor de estatura por los hombros y estampándolo contra la pared— que hacen aquí?!

-¡Más bien, ¿a ti qué diablos te sucede?! —Y al reparar en Kirschtein mostró una faceta de arrogancia—. Ah, eres tú.

Una pequeña pero fuerte mano se posó en el cuello de la camisa del castaño de mayor estatura seguido de una fuerza anormal, o al menos para una mujer como ella. La pelinegra que respondía por el nombre de Mikasa Ackerman lo penetraba con esa mirada fría y sin expresión tras Jean estamparse contra la pared del pequeñísimos pasillo que daba a la continuación de las siguientes escaleras. Éste la fulminó con la mirada más a ella le importó un comino al momento que lo volvía a tomar por la camisa.

-Toca de nuevo a Eren y te cortare en dos —le advirtió con una voz sin emoción alguna, causando un poco temor en el chico.

-Ustedes no deberían…

-No, idiota —dijo el castaño; el solado Eren Jaeger—. Tú eres quien no debe estar en este lugar. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mikasa lo soltó por fin y respiro un poco para luego mirar a todos lados, mas no había, por suerte, rastro de Hera; Jean se sintió aliviado pero mantuvo su faceta furiosa ante aquellos intrusos.

Los _Kyojin_ (Titán en japonés). Los Kyojin eran solados, pero sobre todo criadores de titanes, quienes a los principios de los ochentas crearon una máquina para clonar titanes usando como base su ADN, más todo fue un total fracaso, por suerte, cosa que llevo a la locura a la mayoría de los científicos tras poner todos sus conocimientos y esfuerzos en aquel inútil proyecto. Pero los más modernos y jóvenes científicos (a finales de los noventas), desgraciadamente, poseían también el don Jäger —poder que no supieron aprovechar bien sus ancestros—, comenzaron a alimentar a los titanes para hacerlos entrar al mundo de los humanos, y regresaron los experimentos. Hanji Zoe, una de los más jóvenes científicos, resultó ser más competente en el trabajo como sus antecesores, aunque también demente y sus ambiciones eran muchísimo más altas. Ella había tratado de crear una sustancia para los humanos, para sus soldados con la capacidad de convertirles en titanes y así dominar el mundo para su respetado líder: Erwin Smith.

Además ellos eran enemigos de los Cazadores; desde el surgimiento de los mismos. Gracias a ellos y a que los Kyojin podían ver a los titanes, cuidaban éstos de los cazadores, lo que causaba batallas a muerte. Pero por una extraña razón, ellos habían _borrado_ su existencia desde hace ocho años, más Némesis sabía muy bien que esas ratas continuaban con vida, solo que desaparecieron por el momento, sin dejar rastro a sus enemigos para que acaben con ellos. Y así era. Y quizás su regreso tenía que ver con la pelinegra, justo como había pensado Jean. Si no, ¿qué harían solados de los Kyojin ahí?

La manera en saber que se trataban de ellos era por sus cuellos: Dos cicatrices negras, las cuales eran creadas desde el nacimiento, indicando que eran soldados de los Kyojin. Solo de esta manera era como los identificaban.

Tanto el castaño como la pelinegra de ojos azules lo hostigaron para responder a dicha pregunta, mas él se abstuvo de contestar en lo absoluto. Tomo por nueva cuenta su mochila y se encamino a los salones del segundo piso.

-¡Hey! —Le grito Eren, siguiéndolo—. ¡Contéstame!


End file.
